Wings of liberty
by Albertoersa
Summary: During the training years, Eren becomes the best, and so, he's recruited into the Recon Corps early. His life will change as he is forced to mature into a hardened, veteran Titan slayer. However fate gives a sharp turn when the king assignes Eren a special mission. T rated for the moment, may go up. A bit of gore here and there and sugestive, mild explicit themes. Trio relationship


**Soooo, for those who are wondering, i have a thing for Petra, and there needs to be variety around here.**

**Emm, im fairly new to attack on titan so feedback would be welcome. **

**I'm Not the best writer, but im trying to climb my way up, ANY feedback and suggestions are appreciated**

**Sorry if the characters are OOC, im not that good with character building, if there is any beta willing to help, I'll appreciate it.**

**Read and review.**

It was a few hours before the sun disappeared into the Horizon, for many it was time to go home and get ready for a night full of sleep, but for the trainee crops it was time for intense workout.

The exercise had gone for 1 hour straight and many of the trainees had already dropped to the ground panting and sweating. Only a handful of recruits kept doing their workout, which mainly consisted in sets of pushups, crunches, bars and running.

Between those remaining students, were Eren Yeager and Mikasa Ackerman; both were sweating and their face was red; with each pushup, their arms began shaking even more, however they kept going.

By now, only they and Annie Lionheart kept going, and the rest of the trainees were making bets on who would drop first. Many were surprised to see Annie fall first; they had expected that one to be Eren.

However, many others weren't that surprised, including the watchful eyes in the distance. During that year, Eren had been making extraordinary progress, from being the fastest with 3D gear to the most capable fighter, outmatching even Mikasa, who had held the title of the best for most of the time, that before Eren began striping away the title from her, not that she really cared.

The exercise went on and Mikasa couldn't help but watch in amazement as Eren continued with his pushups, albeit with shaking hands and labored breathing; her own arms were struggling to hold her, and barely managed to push her up.

Finally, she fell, giving Eren yet another title of the best in another subject.

To the Amazement of all, Eren did not stop until the entire set was finished; furthermore, when he finished the set of pushups, he started the last set of running.

Even the watchful eyes admitted that it was something remarkable for a trainee.

Finally the bells rang and Eren stopped running, after some time, his breath normalized and Eren headed to the showers before anyone else, not really in the mood to have to do anything with anyone.

In the distance, Mikasa watched the retreating form of Eren as he walked away. She was proud of his accomplishments, but the cold demeanor he adopted saddened her.

Almost a year ago, Eren stopped talking, and whenever he did, he was cold and harsh. Most of the time, he spent it training, in some ways, he had become much like her.

Armin walked besides her with a similar sadden look on his face "Not a single word again? Right?"

Mikasa nodded and sighted, she knew something was troubling Eren, but he had remained tight lipped whenever someone asked.

"I wish I knew what is happening to him" Armin whispered loud enough for Mikasa to hear "Me too" she said as she walked away.

Meanwhile just outside the training grounds the pair of watchful eyes waited. Finally a voice rang behind them.

"Reporting as ordered commander Arwin!" said Keith Shadis instructor of the trainee corps.

The tall blond that was the commander, gave a slight nod to acknowledge the presence of the man.

"I take it you have you made your decision sir?" Shadis asked the commander of the Recon corps

Arwin gave again a nod " Yeager Eren" the commander said flatly

"Yeager sir? I'm surprised, why not choose Ackerman?" Shadis asked with a questioning look.

Arwin looked directly at Shadis "Ackerman only enlisted because Yeager did, Yeager however, has expressed his desire to join the recon corps several times before, the only one of this regiment I think; on terms of skill, he is almost on par with Ackerman; besides Yeager seems to have some special and much need traits"

"Such as?" Shadis asked, his curiosity getting the best out of him.

Arwin stared at the man blankly before answering "Will, loyalty, courage… and a unique way to inspire people"

"What about his hotheadedness?" Shadis pointed out

"We´ll overcome that in time, for now, he´s the best candidate"

"I understand sir… However, Ackerman will not be too happy"

Arwin nodded again "Her overprotectiveness of him has hindered his performance already; it would be better for him to stay away from her influence, at least for the time being"

Shadis seemed to think for an instant before nodding "I will make the arrangements for tomorrow then"

Arwin gave a nod and asked "is there anything I need to know regarding the… strange change of behavior he has shown?" Arwin asked before the instructor retired.

"Not that I can tell sir, the only anomaly that has been reported is that he often trashes in his sleep, there is not much more than that sir" Shadis said as he turned around to face Arwin, who only nodded again and turned, dismissing Shadis.

**That Night**

_Blood splattered over the ground, and the sickening crunch of bones being crushed filled the air. The fire was red, and it spread all over. Between the roaring flames, the placid smile of a humanoid of titanic proportions. Its teeth covered in the blood of the once caring mother._

_He watched in horror as the humanoid, which seemed to be enjoying a delicatessen, devoured the remaining half of his mother, the placid smile never leaving it´s face._

A loud _gasp_ was heard, followed by the sound of running feet.

Soft sobs awakened her. The little sounds came through the thin walls, from the outside of the dormitory. Normally, she would pay no mind, but it had been going for some time, and it didn't allow her to sleep.

Deciding to investigate, Mikasa stood up from her bunk, and barefooted, walked out of the dormitory.

The sobs got louder as she followed them, until finally, she was led to the roof of the male quarters; she was surprised that her hearing had become so good that she would hear such a tiny nose from afar; however, she was determined to find out who was disrupting her sleep.

She wasn´t expecting Eren to be there, much less to be crying; however, her protective nature of Eren kicked in an overriding her confusion, she walked to him. What she saw almost made her heart stop.

His face was pallid and covered in a thin layer of sweat. Enormous bags under his eyes, who lacked the brightness that they one held.

….

Eren heard footsteps behind him, and then a hand over his shoulder. When he turned, he found Mikasa staring at him with worried eyes.

Eren turned his head to the ground, not wanting to be seen like that, but Mikasa would have none of that, and sat beside him on the roof.

They were quiet; Eren's silent sobs were the only thing heard, with the occasional splatter of a tear on the roof top. Not even crickets seemed to have come out that night, their only company wa the moon and the stars.

Eventually, Eren´s sobs died down a bit, and was able to ask the unasked question

"W-why are you here Mikasa?" he asked as another tear rolled down his cheek.

"I heard you" was her answer

Eren accepted her words "D-id anyone else?"

"I don't think so" She said as she wiped the tear from his cheek

Eren nodded and turned again to the ground. They spent the next few minutes in silence.

"Eren… what happened?" she said in a whisper

"What do you mean?" he asked, although he already knew

"Wha- why did you turn so cold, why did you change?" her trembling voice said as she stared into his dead like eyes.

"Nothing happened, I'm fine Mikasa" He tried to lie, but his eyes told everything to Mikasa

"Eren…" her voice had a stern voice "You barely talk to me and Armin and when you do you are… cold and harsh, every time someone see's you, you are alone… Eren… please… tell me"

"Godamnit Mikasa! Im fine, there is nothing wrong!" he snapped at her. He was going to continue ranting, but the sight that he was seeing was almost enough to bring him to tears again. Mikasa was looking at him with pleading eyes, tears forming at the corners of those beautiful ink lakes, something that he hadn't seen in the longest of times.

Sighting, he gave in

"I-I cannot stop watching her" he said, his voice cracking little

Mikasa backed up a little, and her expression changed from sad to worried; there were many ways that that could be interpreted, oddly enough, she didn't like one bit the most obvious assumption

"I-In my dreams… I watch her die every time"

Okay, that was different, however she still didn't like the sound of that, albeit this time, for a different reason.

"Every minute I spend asleep… I watch her get eaten, again, and again" he whispered, tears threatening to fall down his face again.

Now she understood, how could she not, she had been there watching, an all too familiar situation for her.

"Every day I can't keep my mind out of those images, I can't sleep anymore… every night I am… cold" He said as, hugging his knees

She understood, she was familiar with that feeling. She realized, that the boy that had become her family was at his weakest point, that he was about to crack, just like she had been.

She untied her scarf and dropped it over their backs, drawing them a bit closer, just enough for they shoulders to touch.

**The next morning**

"Wake up maggots!" was the usual wakeup call of the trainees, that day was no different.

"Get ready fast Maggots, we have visitors today!" Shadis said again as he exited the Male quarters.

Still groggy and tired from all the emotions that he experienced in the night, Eren got up from his bunk and put on his uniform. Once ready, he exited the cabin to join the already assembling formation of trainees.

Once they were all in position, Shadis motioned them to salute, and so they did.

Much to everyone's surprise, and Eren´s joy, Erwin, commander of the recon force, followed by his subordinates, stepped into their field of view.

Erwin then stood in front of the trainees for some seconds before starting his speech.

"Due to recent casualties in our forces, we find ourselves in the need for recruits; while most of the positions had already been replaced, we still need another member, who will be chosen from this regiment of trainees" he ended, provoking many whispers in the crowd of trainees.

Then, a read headed woman with glasses stepped to the front "Eren Yeager! Step to the front"

Eren felt his heart skip when his Name was called; almost hesitantly, he took a step forward and raised his fist to his heart "Eren yeager reporting sir!"

The red head woman stretched her arm and showed Eren a recon crops cape "Your new uniform" she said with a smile.

Slowly Eren reached for the cape, and stood there staring for a moment, then his eyes searched the woman's gaze who gave him a smile and a nod.

Eren smiled and with practiced ease, he put on the robe.

In the formation, Mikasa watched how a small glimmer of happiness slipped into Eren's eyes as he finished putting on the cape.

Then she thought about how would they be separated from each other, and did the most Natural thing for her; she took a step to the front and saluted

"Commander, I also wish to be included in the recon corps sir!"

The rest of the trainees watched fearfully the blunt act of Mikasa, who didn't flinch at the glare that Arwin gave her.

"No" was the simple answer of the commander

"I must insi-" she began, but was interrupted by Eren

"Mikasa" he said in a harsh tone and a glare that clearly said _"What the fuck are you doing?"_

She was about to speak again, trying her best to ignore Eren's harsh glare, but Arwin stopped her "If you want to apply for the recon corps, you are more than welcome to do so when you graduate, Yeager is an extraordinary exception" He said, leaving no room for further argument.

She gritted her teeth but did not argue further

Then Arwin motioned Eren to follow him, and with one last look back, Eren did.

And so, they exited the training area.

**So, that's my little prologue.**

**I hope you enjoyed, and I would appreciate a review, or if you could get me in contact with a Beta, that would be awesome!.**


End file.
